The Promise
by TsukiNova
Summary: Some promises are better not to keep. LinkxGhirahim GhiraLink GhirahimxLink
1. Chapter 1

The room felt empty. A demon lord took his captured one by the hand and led him inside, locking the door behind him. He commanded his captive:

"Strip completely." And he did.

"Get on the floor." And he obeyed.

With a snap of his fingers, the demon lord's own clothing dissapeared. He pushed his foot against Link's face. The child extended his tongue and lapped at his foot, staring innocently up at the man. He wondered what they were going to do. Why were they both naked?

Ghirahim knelt and commanded Link to lie on his back. He clutched both of Link's thighs and spread his legs open as far as they would go. "I want you to relax. Breathe deeply."

Link was confused. What was going on? He obeyed anyway, closing his eyes and taking in deep breaths through his nose and out through his mouth.

Ghirahim came forward, and Link didn't notice. He was still trying to relax himself. "You can stop now, but keep your eyes closed."

The demon lord took a small bottle off the counter, lazily poured a tiny amount of its contents onto his finger. Nowhere near enough to lube him, but enough to dull the pain for him and only him. He also grabbed a small cloth. He rubbed the lube on himself.

He sat between the child's legs. Leaned over him, braced his hands on either side of the fragile body. _So fragile..._

He hesitated for a moment before jerking his hips forward, and his right hand flew to Link's mouth and covered it with the cloth to muffle his deafening screams.

* * *

After the incident, Link was never the same. Ghirahim watched him every day. He would not eat, or drink. He would sit in the same corner of the room, hugging his legs to his chest, and rocking slightly as if the wind blew him. The only progress made was the fact that the the demon lord had finally found a way to clean the blood stains off the carpet.

But Ghirahim was angered. He was angry at himself for making such a foolish decision to break him. He only had hoped to scar him enough so that he would obey. But he ended up traumatizing him to the point where he thought his mental health was in danger. However, that wasn't the case.

Finally, he went over to the boy. He sat next to him, but not too close. It was silent for a long time. After a while, he broke the silence. "Link." He spoke. "You have to eat something soon. You'll die from malnourishment."

No answer.

Ghirahim sighed. "You're getting skinny. I can almost see your ribs." Link gently lifted his head, staring soul-less at his master.

"Why."

Ghirahim looked at him.

"Why did you hurt me?"

The demon lord looked at the floor. "I don't know, Link. I don't know." It was silent again, a long, hanging silence. The worst kind.

Then, there was a sniffle, and a few sobs.

Ghirahim turned, staring at the child, who by now had collapsed and was sobbing uncontrollably. But he whispered the same word over and over, through his gentle weeping.

"_Why?"_

The demon went closer, and attempted to take the child into his arms. Link jerked away, pressed against the wall.

"I won't hurt you again. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here." Link didn't budge. "Come over here. I won't touch you that way ever again, I promise. Link, look at me. _Look at me. _I promise. I swear." Silence. "GODDESSES BE DAMNED, CHILD! I SAID I WON'T HURT YOU!"

Ghirahim's booming voice was enough to force Link out of his corner. This was a new kind of fear. The fear of the consequences of _disobeying. _

He flew to Ghirahim's arms and the man pulled him in. They sat like that for a while, just the two of them. "I'm so sorry." Came the now gentle voice. "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm sorry I hurt you. I won't do it again." He laid his cheek on the young man's head, feeling the coolness of his silky blonde hair against his otherworldly skin. "I promise, Link. Do you believe me...?"

Link was still, except for a gentle nod.

He fell asleep like that in the man's arms.

Later, Ghirahim carried him to his bed and laid him down, tucking the comforters over his body.

* * *

Link slept until dinner time, when a presence nudged his shoulder. "Come on, sky child. You're not missing dinner again. You'll be sick if you don't eat something."

Ghirahim took a half-asleep Link by the hand and led him downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The pink of the cherry blossoms reflected and danced on his already flushed skin as he moved underneath me, his golden hair mingling with the emerald grass beneath us. The soft touch of his lips was like velvet on my skin. His warm breath on my epidermis made my body flood with pleasure, and I wanted to take him. This was a heaven I had never felt or seen before.

His homeland is beautiful. Just like him. It's always perfect weather here, warm and sunny with puffy white clouds on a serene periwinkle hue in the day. At sunset, the gold, pink and lilac mingled together like a perfectly blended painting. The night sky, filled with glittering diamonds.

But Link, oh goddesses, he was so much more beautiful. The feelings and touches and scents he brought to my being were so different, and so unique. And they all came from him alone, from his body and his soul.

_And I wake._

_...Wait, what?_

As soon as I felt myself reach my peak, with my beloved in my arms and his voice like silk and sweet like honey. I woke. Panting, confused, and..._dissapointed_.

I looked to my side and he was still there, but we were not touching. He was clothed. I was (partially) clothed. He slept soundly, though I could not see his face. His shoulders rose and fell with each soft breath. He was a heavy sleeper, I knew that.

I wanted him. I wanted him now.

_Ghirahim, don't do this. You remember what happened last time, yes? _

_Yes. But I want him. Now._

I leaned over and touched him. Lightly. Just so. I craned my neck and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck, and he moved. He was awake now.

Warm and alive, he shifted. The movement of his form, however, was enough to send chills down my spine. I kissed him all over, wherever I could reach, and he mewled, scared again, and began to shift away from me.

_"Shhh...no...It's alright, Link...calm down." _I pulled him back to me, close in my arms. He was panicking. "No, don't do this again, please, goddesses _**leave me be**__!"_He cried, exasperated, squirming in my grasp.

_"Shh...I'll be gentle. Shh..." _I whispered. _"It won't be like last time. It won't hurt." _I tried to slow his struggling. He finally gave up after a few minutes and lay almost still, breathing hard. I began to disrobe him. And he began struggling again.

"STOP." I barked. He stilled, petrified as a stone statue. He knew when to obey orders. "Just...stop. I'm...I'm sorry. Please, just give me another chance." Guilt stabbed me like a thousand daggers. Yet again.

I turned him over to look at me, so I could see his beautiful face. I could hardly see him in the darkness of the early morning, before the sun had come up. The candles in the room glinted off of his alabaster skin and soft lips, and made little shimmering specks show in his azure eyes like a spiraling galaxy.

I leaned forward and placed my mouth upon his in a tender kiss, tasting the sweetness of his rosy, warm lips. I kept my tongue in its prison for the time being. "I promise, I'll be gentle. I wouldn't do this if I thought I'd hurt you." He was emotionless, or so it seemed.

By now I had managed to get his undershirt off and my pants down. We weren't wearing much anyhow, since we had been sleeping. He used to sleep in barely anything. But not anymore. I worked him out of his pants and then his underwear, and he was bare beneath me. Just like in my dream.

I was so gentle and sweet with him, taking my time, making him feel good and drinking in every soft moan and whine and whimper. I didn't even touch his privates. I simply kissed his shoulders and chest and nipples, and caressed his thighs, stroked his face. Small touches.

Feeling him move underneath me against my touch was almost surreal.

Finally, I let my fingers wander from his thighs to his arousal. I pampered and teased it, pulled his foreskin back and forth over his shaft and listened to him as he moaned, his breathing shallow and quick. My one rounded ear was pressed to the left side of his bare chest, where I could hear his racing heart.

I dissapeared under the fluffy duvet and was at eye level with his crotch, and without warning  
I positioned his erect pride in my mouth and engulfed it. There was a muffled cry of bliss. I hummed softly against his skin, and the vibrations traveled up him and he cried out again as he fisted his hands in my hair.

His hips bucked up, and he pushed my head down onto him. I choked, pulled back. _"Easy does it...you're going to kill me like that, child." _I whispered this into the base of his erection, burying my nose in the light dusting of soft, golden hairs. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not.

I breathed against him and he shuddered. My mouth enveloped him again, and this time I held down his hips. I felt them push against me once more, but I was able to supress him. I slowly pulled back and teased the tip with my tongue, while pulling and pushing with my fingers up and down his shaft. The honeyed sound that poured from his lips was uneven, broken, yet so beautiful and crystal clear.

I pulled back the silken comforter that seperated us, and his melodious voice became even clearer. He bent his legs and spread them wide apart. I gazed up at him, watching his every move as I stroked and kissed and licked his warm, sweet flesh. His head rolled against the pillows and with a sharp groan, he arched his back up off the bed like a demon-possessed victim.

I moved my mouth down somewhere else, and whispered against his thigh, "When was the last time you showered?"

Panting, he answered me breathlessly. _"This morning...why?"_

I anwsered by moving my mouth from his thigh to his hole, and used my thumbs to spread it apart. I thrust my tongue in his warm, wet cavern, flicking it in and out quickly like a snake would. My tongue was long enough that I was able to squeeze it inside exceptionally far. My hand flew to his arousal and I jerked him fast.

The sound that burst from his lips was the most beautiful thing to ever reach my ears.

He let out a long, loud cry, and began panting as he neared his peak. I worked him to his climax, flicking my tongue and moving my hand back and forth, and he squirmed and breathed hard and shallow. I knew how to finish this off the right way.

As soon as he was about to come and I felt he was stretched enough, I sat up, leaned over him and positioned myself before thrusting into him, all the way, deep and fast.

He cried out as I went in, and I pushed in and out as fast and hard as I could, drinking in his breaths that sounded as if he were in the throes of childbirth.

And then, Link _screamed._

His back arched and his fingers dug into the sheets, and his body twisted underneath me. Link groaned, hyperventilating. His arms flew to my body and he clung to me and rocked against me, his dry orgasm getting more intense by the second until he cried out a second time, during which he finally came. I felt something warm and sticky between my legs, and I continued thrusting until I reached my own peak. I pulled out and laid on my side. He followed close behind, shifting nearer to me. I wrapped my arms around him.

He was still breathing hard, but not as hard as before. I could feel his short, gentle breaths on my skin, and his heart against my own chest. I felt the softness of his blonde hair under my chin, which rested perfectly on top of his head. I just laid there with him for a while.

I could tell he enjoyed it, even if he did not want to admit it.

"_See, child? I promised. And I kept it."_

He didn't move. I looked down at him and he was sound asleep.


End file.
